Rumblings of an Intern
by Stargazer22123
Summary: Mark and Lexie go out on a date.


Lexie can't figure out why, but Mark likes her. She doesn't have anything to offer him but he continues to come back to her. She loves their friendship, hell who is she kidding she loves everything about their relationship, she's just so confused as to why a man like Mark Sloan continues to date her. So she has a photographic memory. Her photographic memory doesn't help that she started the interns cutting club and butchered another intern. Pathetic, he was right all along she's just pathetic and that must be why he keeps coming back because he feels sorry for her. Although she doesn't want to she feels that she should end things now before her heart really gets broken.

Just the thought of ending things with him has her close to tears and she knows that if someone were to say the wrong thing to her today she would burst into tears. Knowing that they have plans that evening to go out she dresses carefully before work, before stuffing extra clothes and scrubs in her bag. Running down the two flights of stairs Lexie grabbed some powerbars and bottled water and shoved them into her almost overflowing bag before grabbing a to-go mug and filling it with the awful coffee that's in the bottom of the pot. Grimacing as she takes a sip she questions if it's not the coffee that had been there yesterday morning and just reheated, before slipping her feet into her shoes and hefting her oversized bag over her shoulder she dashes out the door before anyone can acknowledge her presence in the kitchen.

Wanting to avoid Mark as much as possible Lexie cheers inside when she is selected to work on a Neuro case untiil she realizes that Derek requested her to pump her for information after he and Meredith watched her odd behavior this morning Meredith insisted that he find out what was going on.

Lexie wondered if she really was a bad person when she felt her prayers answered when they had a major trauma come in and all chaos broke loose and Derek could no longer pump her for questions. As they finished up their final surgery Lexie felt her stomach flip flopping as she realized that her shift was over and she needed to get ready for what very well could be their last evening out together.

Lexie quickly showered and pulled on her underclothes before donning her 'special' outfit. Wearing her hair loose she applied a thin layer of make up and stuffed her large bag in her locker before grabbing out her coat and purse. Heaving a sigh Lexie checked her appearance one last time before pulling open the door and moving out into the hall. Wincing when she saw Mark leaning at the nurses station talking to Derek and Meredith she wished she could be a fly on the wall and just watch him for the 20 years of her life. Of course he had to look hot wearing that leather jacket of his, and oh god he was wearing the jeans that she swore were painted onto his ass. Groaning she moved towards the trio overhearing the tail-end of the conversation..."not tonight, Lexie and I are going out but maybe next week we can do something."

Turning Mark sees Lexie standing there and smiles at her before leaning down to brush a kiss over her lips, "ready to go" he asks. Nodding her head Lexie nervously smiled to Derek and Meredith before Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the elevator.

----------------

Once seated in the restaurant, Lexie nervously debated on what to eat, even after she had determined what she wanted to eat she still sat behind the shield of the menu. Mark after several times of trying to get her attention finally slipped the menu out of her hands and sat it down with his. "What's up Lex," he asked when she finally looked up at him.

"It's just, I just, well um..." Lexie stuttered.

"Come on Lex it's just me, you can tell me anything," Mark pulled the napkin out of Lexie's hands that she had twisted into a huge knot. When Lexie continues to sit across from him without really looking at him his heart starts to pound in his chest as he begins to worry that there is something wrong with Lexie. Grabbing her hand he gives it a squeeze.

Mark's hand squeezing her's seems to pull Lexie out of a trance and she takes a deep breath, pulling her hand out of Mark's before grabbing her glass of wine and taking a small sip. "I just, I keep wondering why you're with me, you could do so much better than me. I'm a lowly intern who has an alcoholic father, a sister who up until her boyfriend practically made her see me ignored and despised me. I'm not beautiful, I have these stupid food allergies that make it impossible for me to choose food like a normal person. I'm too ordinary for anyone to remember me. I just wonder when you're going to break up with me, because if it's not soon I don't think I can stand it. If you don't end it soon, I'm going to fall in love with you and if you end it I'm going to completely fall apart," Lexie sniffles and lowers her head to hide the tears collecting in her eyes.

Mark stares back at Lexie for a brief moment completely flabbergast at what she has just admitted. The last thing he would ever think of doing was ending things with Lexie, how could she not see that he needed her. Moving his chair closer to her he ran his hand through her hair before placing it on her cheek and lifting her head so that they were eye to eye. Lexie averted her eyes, but it didn't stop Mark from leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"There's no way in hell I'd ever think of breaking up with you. You're perfect, you're beautiful, intelligent and I love all of your quirks," Mark rubs his thumb over her cheek, smoothing away her tears.

Swatting at Mark's hand Lexie huffs, "I do not have quirks."

Laughing Mark brushed Lexie's hair back, "that, that there is a lie."

"Okay Dr. Bone dry cappuccino, and a blueberry scones what would my quirks be," Lexie pulls her napkin back to her side of the table, smoothing out the wrinkles the were earlier put in from her nervous twisting.

"Well, for one, I know that you can draw a mean picture on an Etch A Sketch, that you hate apples, and that normally you wear mismatched underwear, but seeing as we are on a date, and for some reason you think it's sexier, your underwear and bra will match tonight. But that's not the point Lex, I don't want you to go anywhere. I can't imagine what my life would be if you weren't by my side. Please I'm begging you to stay. Don't break up with me," Mark's eyes show how desperate he is and Lexie sighs in relief realizing that he needs her as much as she needs him.

Mark sees the waitress come up to take their order, throwing down some bills he stands up and hands the waitress a large tip and then helps Lexie from her chair. "Come on lets go home," Mark says as he helps Lexie on with her coat. Lexie is so giddy that all she can do is nod and smile at the waitress.


End file.
